marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Homecoming
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * Toomes Salvage Company ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Agent Foster * * * Midtown School of Science & Technology Students ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Midtown School of Science & Technology Faculty ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Marjorie * Gary * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ******* ******** ******** ******* ******** ****** ***** ****** ***** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * Chitauri technology * * * * and * * * * * * Chitauri power core * Anti-gravity gun * Matter displacement device * Blaster rifle * * Stark independent drone thrusters * * * * * * * Vulture drone * * Spider-Armor Vehicles: * Staten Island Ferry * | Plot = A young Peter Parker begins to navigate his new identity as "Spider-Man" as he contends with the new villain the Vulture. | Cast = * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Michael Keaton as The Vulture / Adrian Toomes, a "blue-collar sort" who ran a salvaging company and now sells scavenged high-tech weaponry to criminals. * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Zendaya as Michelle Jones * Donald Glover as Aaron Davis * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Laura Harrier as Liz Toomes * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Bokeem Woodbine as Shocker / Herman Schultz * Tyne Daly as Anne Marie Hoag * Marisa Tomei as Aunt May Parker * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark, the founder of a new government organization that cleans up the debris left by superheroes. * Abraham Attah as Abe * Hannibal Buress as Coach Wilson * Kenneth Choi as Principal Morita * Selenis Leyva as Ms. Warren * Angourie Rice as Betty Brant * Martin Starr as Mr. Harrington * Garcelle Beauvais as Doris Toomes * Michael Chernus as Tinkerer / Phineas Mason * Michael Mando as Mac Gargan * Logan Marshall-Green as Shocker / Jackson Brice Additionally, Jennifer Connelly and Kerry Condon provide the voices of the A.I. Karen and Friday, respectively. Gary Weeks portrays Agent Foster. Christopher Berry appears as Randy. Jorge Lendeborg, Jr. portrays Jason Ionello.Tunde Adebimpe makes a brief appearance as Mr. Cobbwell, Peter's chemistry teacher, while John Penick appears as Mr. Hapgood. Tiffany Espensen, Isabella Amara, Michael Barbieri, JJ Totah, and Ethan Dizon portray students Cindy, Sally, Charles, Seymour, and Tiny, respectively. Hemky Madera appears as Mr. Delmar. Stan Lee makes a cameo appearance as Gary, one of the neighbors berating Spider-Man for mistaking a man for being a car thief. Chris Evans reprises his role as Captain America cameo appearance in several videos. Martha Kelly portrays a tour guide. | Notes = * In February 2015, Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures Entertainment issued a joint announcement stating their plans to bring the character of Spider-Man into the Marvel Cinematic Universe by sharing the film rights, that previously belonged solely to Sony Pictures, in a collaborative process between both studios. The deal with Marvel Studios would allow Spider-Man to exist in and interact with the world of the MCU, while Sony Pictures Entertainment would still finance and distribute any standalone feature of the character (instead of Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Marvel's regular film distributor and parent company). Both Marvel Studios President of Production Kevin Feige and Sony Pictures Entertainment Co-Chairman Amy Pascal would serve as producers on the solo film. The incarnation of the character would have no connection to the recently released ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' film series. The announcement also indicated that Spider-Man would be introduced in an MCU film (later revealed to be Captain America: Civil War) prior to appearing in his standalone feature. * The film was originally scheduled for a July 28, 2017 release, but was moved forward to July 7, 2017. * The title of the film was revealed at CinemaCon 2016. * A sequel is scheduled for release on July 5, 2019. * With a worldwide total box office gross of about $880 million, this film became the 6th highest-grossing film of 2017. }} | Trivia = * The fanfare that plays over the Marvel Studios logo showcase at the beginning is an updated version of the iconic Spider-Man theme song from the 1967 animated series. * The film's production title was "The Summer of George", a reference to a Seinfeld episode of the same name. * Various appearances of the Midtown School of Science & Technology crest throughout the film reveal that the school was founded in 1962. This is most likely a reference to the year of Spider-Man's comics debut in * The armed robbery sequence featuring robbers wearing Avengers masks is an homage to a similar sequence from . * The building beside the Thai restaurant Peter and May eat in is shown to be a "Korean Church of Asgard". * Donald Glover was the focus of an online campaign in 2010 to have him cast as Spider-Man in the then-upcoming reboot of the franchise, later titled "The Amazing Spider-Man." The campaign indirectly led to the creation of Miles Morales, a role Glover eventually got to portray in the animated series Ultimate Spider-Man. The role of Aaron Davis (who was Miles' uncle in the comics) in this film was made specifically for Glover in recognition for his influence Miles' creation. Director Jon Watts admitted to Glover that if he didn't play Davis, the character would've been scrapped from the movie entirely. * The license plate of Davis' car is reads "UCS-M01." This is a reference to , the first issue that Miles Morales gets to headline the Ultimate Comics Spider-Man series. * Similarly, the license plate of one of the vehicles on the Staten Island ferry reads "SM2-0563," a reference to from May 1963. This issue introduces the Vulture and the Tinkerer, both of whom are antagonists in the film. * After saving Liz from the Washington Monument explosion, Spider-Man greets her hanging upside-down to make sure he is okay. This is most likely an homage to the [[Spider-Man (2002 film)|2002 Spider-Man film]], where Spider-Man and Mary Jane share an upside-down kiss in the rain. The reference is further made explicitly clear when Karen, the A.I. of Peter's suit, advises Peter to kiss her. * The sequence of Spider-Man being trapped under rubble and struggling to get free is an explicit homage to . * Besides indicating that Peter had found the hero within himself, the image of Peter seeing a reflection of his face that was half-masked by his Spider-Man persona is a recurring image that appears in Spider-Man comics. * The shirt that Peter wears when visiting New Avengers Facility is the same shirt Pepper Potts wears when she was attacked by the MK XLII while Tony was sleeping in Iron Man 3. * Jona Xiao was cast in an undisclosed role, but did not appear in the final cut of the film. * Writers John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein's original pitch of the movie differed in the following ways with the final version of the script: ** The movie opened with Peter's cellphone footage rather than the Vulture's origin story. This prelude was added to place more emphasis on Toomes. ** Peter filmed his heroic feats using a GoPro camera, anonymously posting them on YouTube, and racking up the money from video views. This element was intended to be a modernization of Spider-Man's classic concept of selling his own pictures to the Daily Bugle. ** Aunt May reacted when she walked into Peter's room while he was in his underwear next to Ned, expressing something akin to "No judgment." This line was removed to stay away from any allusions. ** When inquiring about Peter's powers, Ned asked if he produced his webbing organically, as a reference to Sam Raimi's original ''Spider-Man'' trilogy, in which Spider-Man's web did sprout from Peter's hands. ** Before it was decided to connect the Vulture with Peter's school life through Liz Allan, Toomes was going to be a teacher at the school, where he secretly crafted his wings. ** Liz's party was originally going to be held at Peter's apartment. While in his bedroom changing into Spider-Man to surprise Liz, Peter left after noticing something criminal going on outside. Peter's classmates bursted into his bedroom while he was gone and started going through all of his stuff, finding different toys and action figures he still plays with. ** When Spider-Man stole Flash Thompsons' car, he also demanded Flash to give him his pants just for the sake of petty revenge, throwing them a mile away before driving off. ** Peter was going to consider revealing his secret identity at the press conference when he was going to be introduced as an Avenger, but backed off after realizing that there is a virtue in having a secret identity, an advantage over his fellow superheroes. ** When Happy Hogan talked with Peter Parker in the boys' restroom, he said, "Oh yeah, Tony wanted me to tell you, 'With great power comes... something, I forgot.'" Co-writer Jonathan Goldstein stated this line was scrapped due to being "a little too meta." * In an early version of the script, Uncle Ben was going to be referenced directly by Aunt May. When Peter was getting ready for homecoming, the wardrobe May was giving would've been Ben's clothes. Even though screenwriter John Francis Daley thought it was a nice moment, it was removed, arguing that "If you're going to talk about someone's death, you don't want it to be a throwaway." * The Spider-Man: One More Day trade paperback released in 2008 (collecting the story of the same name) includes a statement by Kevin Feige in which he promises to one day put on a Spider-Man movie his favorite moment from the character's history, the scene from in which Aunt May walks into Peter's room to discover that he's Spider-Man. }} Gallery Spider-Man Homecoming (Logo).jpg Spider-Man Homecoming 001.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 001 Textless.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 002 Textless.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 003 Textless.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 004 Textless.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming poster 005 Textless.jpg Videos Trailers File:FIRST OFFICIAL Trailer for Spider-Man Homecoming File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official Trailer 2 (HD) File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official Trailer 3 (HD) File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official International Trailer File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - International Trailer 2 File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - International Trailer 3 (HD) Teasers File:Spider-Man Homecoming Trailer Teaser File:Spider-Man Homecoming Sneak Peek (2017) Movieclips Trailers File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - NBA Finals Spot 1 - "The Invite" File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 2 - “Peter Arrives” File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 3 - “The Bodega” File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals Spot 4 - “The Party” File:SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING – NBA Finals “Watch the Game” Extended Cut Featurettes File:Spider-Man Homecoming Red Carpet Premiere - Part 1 File:Spider-Man Homecoming Red Carpet Premiere - Part 2 | Links = *Marvel films }} ru:Человек-паук: Возвращение домой Category:Marvel Studios